


Hooked Hands and Cheshire Grins

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants x male reader, M/M, descendants x male!reader, harry hook x reader - Freeform, reader x descendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: Harry’s first day at Auradon Prep was… surprising to say the least, especially when his tour guide is half-cat.
Relationships: Harry Hook x Male Reader, Harry Hook x Male!Reader
Kudos: 69





	Hooked Hands and Cheshire Grins

**Author's Note:**

> Requested and originally posted on my tumblr  
> Original Request: “Harry Hook x male! Humanized Cheshire Cat? I think it’d be an interesting mix considering they both seem be mischievous, cunning, and the need to tease/mess people. (I don’t think the Cheshire Cat is as crazy as the rest of the characters from Wonderland so I think the son wouldn’t dress/act as insane as others.) It might be cute if Harry and the son are friends who are constantly teasing one another and lowkey have feelings for one another. I hope this makes sense, if not just ignore me”

The first time Harry Hook met you, he was understandably taken aback. He and a few other kids from the Isle had been invited to Auradon Prep, and one surprisingly short limo ride later, they had arrived.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he emerged from the limo, the bright sunlight blinding him momentarily. When he regained his senses, he was met with the brilliant grin of the young King.

“Welcome to Auradon,” Ben greeted, striding away from the crowd of curious students and toward the second set of Isle Kids. “As you probably know, I’m King Ben.” Harry tuned him out as he rattled off some welcoming speech that he’d probably rehearsed a million times. His attention was reclaimed when he felt Ben give him a friendly clap on the shoulder, “And Harry, I’ll be having (M/N) show you around.” He didn’t seem fazed by the searing glare Harry shot him for touching him, responding with a bright grin as he seemingly searched the crowd for someone.

He let out a quiet huff, but didn’t let his princely demeanor drop. “Not again,” he huffed quietly. He turned to Harry with a clearly strained grin, “Guess you’ll be accompanying me on a cat hunt, then.”

Harry was decidedly confused, but he followed after Ben without much complaint.

When Harry finally figured out what King Know-It-All had meant about a cat hunt, he hadn’t expected it to be because Ben suddenly stopped right in front of him, leaving Harry stumbling just so he didn’t bowl him over. He was about to ask what the hell he’d done that for when he noticed the way Ben’s eyes were fixated on something up in the branches of the tree above them.

He followed the King’s gaze, nearly doing a double-take when his eyes locked on the snoozing pink and purple cat lying sprawled out along a branch. “I knew Bore-adon was full of pastel loving weirdos, but I didn’t think that your animals shared the same tendencies,” Harry muttered dumbly, struggling to comprehend the strangely colored feline.

Ben ignored his absent-minded jab. “(M/N)!” he called, grin widening as the cat lifted its head and looked around blearily. Harry’s brows furrowed further as the cat turned to look at him, it’s gaze flickering between him and Ben curiously. He was pretty damn sure that there was something off about this cat. “We talked about this! You told me that you’d show Harry around when the new VK’s got here and then you didn’t show up!”

Harry turned to face Ben with a confused look on his face, “He told you? What, does the cat talk?” He may not be the world’s leading expert in cats, but he was pretty sure that they weren’t supposed to speak. Or be purple, for that matter.

“Oh, for the love of-” Ben huffed, “Would you please just get down here?”

The cat stood, stretching leisurely before jumping down from its perch to land between Ben and Harry. Harry quickly figured that he must’ve been dreaming since in the shift between one moment and another, the cat was gone and a young man was standing in its place.

“What do you want?” The stranger whined, and Harry’s gaze was drawn to the movement of a purple cat ear nestled amongst the male’s hair twitching. “I was napping.”

Ben ran a hand through his hair, clearly fighting a battle he’d already waged a million times. “You were late to the welcoming ceremony.” When the formerly-cat dude didn’t respond, Ben continued, “You told me you’d show Harry around?” Still no response. Ben groaned, “You promised that you’d be on time!”

“Time is a social construct and is only useful to people like you,” the stranger- (M/N), Harry assumed, replied. “Besides, naps are more important than new students!” He turned around, presumably to climb back up into his little patch of sunlight. He paused when he came face-to-face with Harry. “Are you Harry, then?”

Harry nodded dumbly, not quite sure how to talk to someone who was and then wasn’t a cat.

(M/N) whipped back around to face Ben, “I take it back. He’s cute, and therefore, more important. Excuse us,” he looped his arm through Harry’s and began dragging him off toward one of the buildings.

(M/N) had shown Harry where all of his classes would be, as well as the lunch room and Tourney Field, by the time Harry managed to regain control of his tongue. “Are- Do all animals…?”

His guide turned to look at him, one of his ears flopping to the side as he cocked his head, looking down at him. “What, talk? I mean, there’s Dude, but he’s just spelled to do that.”

“No, not that!” Harry replied. “Can they all…?” he gestured to (M/N).

“Oh!” He exclaimed as he realized what he meant. “No, that’s just me. My dad could do it too, even though he kind of preferred life on four legs. It’s kind of a Cheshire Cat thing.”

Harry’s brows furrowed slightly as he got caught up in his thoughts, “Your dad? Wait, didn’t all of the people from Wonderland stay there? Well, except the Queen of Hearts, of course.”

His guide’s eyes narrowed and Harry could almost hear a hiss rumbling from him, “That was of their own volition. Everyone from Wonderland was given a choice whether they wanted to stay or go. It’s on them that they’re still there; they made their choice.”

Harry cocked his head slightly, clearly able to tell that there was a story behind the (h/c)’s angry response. “I didn’t mean to get your tail in a bunch, kitty. Just didn’t know what ended up happening to the folks from your neck of the woods.”

(M/N)’s tail swished behind him, “Sorry I got hissy at you, Harry. Ever since my dad decided to go back, Wonderland has been kind of a sore spot for me.”

“Decided to…?” Harry’s eyes widened as he realized what the (h/c) meant. “I’m sorry.”

He could tell when (M/N) forced himself to smile and his ears to prick back forwards. “It’s fine. There was really nothing for me there, anyways.” His smile became a little more genuine as he shot Harry a wink before leading him back toward the main building, “At least there’s cute pirates here.”

Harry chuckled, trailing after (M/N). He paused as a thought struck him, “Hey, if you’re part cat, does that mean you purr?”

(M/N) shot him a sly smirk, “Do you wanna find out?”


End file.
